Beginning at the End: The Journey Continues
by amybee
Summary: Harry's life has begun. He has the girl, his friends, the job, but now he has it all, can he keep it all? Sequel to Beginning at the End: Finding the Path - a must-read prior to starting The Journey Continues.
1. Chapter One: A Very Good Day

**Disclaimer -**I don't own Harry Potter - but Part Deux is ON, Baby!!

* * *

**Chapter One: A Very Good Day**

"Dammit!" Harry heard the voice exclaim as he passed the bathroom door.

He knocked. "Ron? Is everything alright in there?"

The door opened and Harry found Ron standing on the other side, his face bright red.

"What's up?"

"It's this damn Muggle tie – I can't get it right."

Mrs Weasley bustled up behind Harry. "Oh, for goodness sake, Ron. The man in the rental shop showed you at least a dozen times!"

Ron muttered something as he fiddled with the black material hanging around his neck.

"Don't worry – your father did his perfectly. I'll get him to show you again." She hurried off to find Mr Weasley.

"Out of the way, Ronniekins," said George, pushing into the bathroom. "I need to check that I've got the cummerbund straight at the back."

George turned sideways beside the mirror and checked the navy sash about his waist.

"Great Scot! I should wear Muggle clothes all the time! I don't believe I've ever looked so handsome in my life!"

Harry chuckled as Ron scowled at George, who continued to examine his rear in the bathroom mirror. "If I wasn't a happily married man, Hermione's cousins might be in a lot of trouble!" He smoothed down the front of his white tuxedo shirt and left, winking at Harry as he passed.

"Ah, Ron, I hear you're having trouble with your bow tie," said Mr Weasley loudly as he stepped onto the landing outside of the bathroom. "We'll soon have you sorted out." He checked back down the stairs quickly before snapping the door shut. "Bloody tricky things, I don't know how these Muggles manage. I couldn't work mine out either." Mr Weasley fished his wand out of his sleeve and waved it at the tie. Instantly the fabric folded itself into the perfect knot.

"Thanks, Dad." Ron studied himself in the mirror.

"How are you feeling? Nervous at all?" Mr Weasley asked, stepping behind Ron and peering into his mirrored image.

"Mostly I'm just terrified she won't turn up."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Harry said with a smile. "You forget that Ginny is there with her. She'd full body bind her and drag her to the church if Hermione tried to run for it!"

Ron gave a small smile and took a deep breath. "Is it time to go yet?"

Mr Weasley checked his watch. "The driver should be here in about fifteen minutes. Time for one last cup of tea."

Harry had noticed Mr Weasley adding a liberal splash of Firewhisky to Ron's tea, but Ron drank it without comment. Mrs Weasley fussed over them all; straightening Charlie's tie, dusting off Ron's shoulders, and she even attempted to flatten Harry's hair, but soon gave it up as a bad job.

* * *

Ron became noticeably quiet as they drove to the church of St. Andrew in Stokeinteignhead, a small town not far from Ottery St. Catchpole.

Several people had arrived at the small medieval stone church by the time they pulled up. Harry was pleased to see that the Weasley relations and their other wizarding friends were not sticking out too much. The stern note Hermione had added to the invitations had clearly had its desired effect.

Harry glanced, grinning, at Ron, but Ron was staring vacantly out the window of the car at his assembled guests.

"Come on, mate. You'll feel better once you're in the church."

They stepped out of the car and into the Spring sunshine. The day was warm and a soft breeze was blowing the scent of flowers. They walked across the churchyard and through the large wooden doors. A few of the guests had already taken their seats in the cool, dimly lit church. They smiled brightly at Ron as he and Harry walked up the centre aisle, stopping in front of the altar.

Harry turned to Ron. "Alright?"

Ron turned back to Harry, stricken. "What if she doesn't turn up?" he whispered.

"Don't be daft – of course she's going to turn up. Hermione loves you."

"You've got the rings, don't you?" Ron asked suddenly, his eyes raking Harry's suit.

"Of course I do." He patted his right hand pocket. "Your mum didn't give them to me until we got into the car – I'd've had a hard time of it losing them between the car and here."

Ron's shoulders dropped and he took a deep breath.

The church was beginning to fill up by now and Harry spotted Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan waving from a pew. Seamus gave an exaggerated wink and jerked his head in the direction of Neville, who was smiling as Hannah Abbott whispered in his ear.

Twenty minutes later Harry could tell Ron's blood pressure was beginning to rise again. His ears were flaring red and the guests were fidgeting in the pews, craning their necks to see if the bride had arrived yet.

"I knew it, I knew it," hissed Ron. "She's not going to come. George is right – she _is_ too good for me!"

"Now, calm down, Ron. Look - " The wooden doors had opened and George was leading a heavily pregnant Angelina down the aisle to their first row seats. "They must be here – Angelina was helping Hermione get ready this morning."

Hermione's mother followed soon after, smiling at Ron and giving a slight shrug of her shoulders as she took her seat.

Harry heard a sob from the front row and glanced over to see Mrs Weasley, already sniffling into Charlie's handkerchief. Mr Weasley patted her reassuringly on the knee.

The doors opened suddenly and the sound of violins filled the air as a small figure stepped out of the brilliant sunlight.

Ginny walked slowly down the aisle, beaming in her cobalt blue dress and holding her small bouquet of white peonies.

Two more figures appeared, framed by the light. Slowly Mr Granger and Hermione came into full view - Hermione clutching her father's arm, her face partially hidden by the long white veil she wore. Her beaded cream dress glittered as the light caught the tiny crystal across the bodice.

Harry winked at Ginny as she took her place next to the altar and glanced at Ron's expression. Ron gazed at Hermione with a look Harry had never seen cross his face ever before.

Hermione and her father stopped a few steps before the altar and Mr Granger carefully lifted the veil off Hermione's face and drew it back over her hair. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand before they both turned to look at Reverend Phillips.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" Reverend Phillips asked huskily.

"I do," said Mr Granger. He shook Ron's hand, then taking Hermione's hand, he joined them together. Hermione gave Ron a small smile before passing her bouquet to Ginny and stepping up beside Ron.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony," began Reverend Phillips.

Throughout the readings Harry watched as Hermione and Ron looked into each other's eyes. Harry almost felt as if he were intruding on their moment, but also believed they had completely forgotten that anyone else was with them.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ron replied raspily.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," replied Hermione, tears welling in her eyes.

Reverend Phillips now eyed Harry. "Do you have the rings?"

Harry nodded quickly and took the box from his pocket. He opened it and lay the two gold bands flat on his hand, extending his towards Ron.

Ron took the smaller band and held it over the tip of Hermione's finger.

"Ronald, if you will repeat after me," said Reverend Phillips. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love,"

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love," repeated Ron, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

"And with all that I am and all that I have, I honour you,"

"And with all that I am and all that I have, I honour you,"

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Ron slid the ring onto Hermione's finger.

Hermione now reached for the larger band, still resting on Harry's palm.

"If you will also repeat after me, Hermione," said Reverend Phillips. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love,"

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honour you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," said Hermione, sliding the ring onto Ron's finger.

Ron grinned at Hermione as the congregation began to titter.

Reverend Phillips gave a little cough. "Well, then, by the power invested in me by Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ron took Hermione by the waist and dipped her back before kissing her, as the church rang with applause and whistling.

Ron and Hermione turned to face the congregation.

"I give you Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley," said Reverend Phillips.

Everyone began to clap again as the bridal march began to play and Ron and Hermione walked back down the aisle. Harry heard the telltale trumpet of Hagrid blowing his nose is the back row, before offering his arm to Ginny.

They followed the newlyweds as the guest began to pile out of the pews around them.

"You look stunning," Harry said into Ginny's ear.

"Don't let the bride hear you say that – it's her day today." Ginny grinned.

They hurried up to Ron and Hermione.

"Well done, mate," said Harry, hugging Ron and clapping him on the back.

"I knew she'd turn up!" roared Ron, clearly past his early nerves as he grinned at his new wife.

Mrs Weasley's eyes were red and puffy but her smile was elated. She hugged and kissed them both repeatedly.

"Come on, Mum," said George, "let the rest of us get in there."

Mrs Weasley laughed happily as she wiped her eyes again.

"Welcome, sister," said Bill, hugging Hermione.

"Yes, congratulations to you, Mrs Weasley," added Fleur, smoothing her silk dress over her rounded belly before kissing Hermione on both cheeks, "Zere are three of us now, we should 'ave meetings."

Hermione laughed ecstatically as she hugged everyone around her.

"What are we all standing around here for?" cried George. "Let's get on to the party!"

The guests parted as Hermione and Ron passed by on their way to their cream Rolls Royce, patting them on the shoulders, throwing rose petals over them and shouting out their congratulations.

Ron pulled the door open and Hermione slid in elegantly.

"We'll see you all shortly," shouted Ron, to general applause. He climbed in and shut the door and the car glided off, trailing clattering cans and coloured streamers behind it.

"Muggles, eh," said Mr Weasley, beside Harry. "You can study them for years and never understand them a bit."

* * *

Yay! Part Deux has begun. I'm so pleased finally be able to put it up - things have been crazy! I can't wait to read the reviews - and I hope you enjoy Chapter One and the other chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Champagne and Sparklers

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter - thank God! Someone would shoot me if I took as long to publish a book as I do to update.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Champagne and Sparklers**

The applause when Ron and Hermione entered the room had been deafening. Ron's ears had flared to a brilliant crimson, while Hermione held his hand tightly and smiled embarrassedly at her guests. Over the din, the Master of Ceremonies invited Ron and Hermione to take their first dance. Ron had smiled grimly at Hermione before leading her to the centre of the dance floor and placing his hand on her waist. Other couples, led by George and Angelina, joined them and soon the floor was covered with people, spinning and whirling about.

Harry stood to the side, clutching his glass of champagne. He knew when he finished it he would have to join the dancers and he was not looking forward to it.

George and Angelina walked towards him. Angelina's face glowed from the exertion. George pulled out a chair for her and poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.

"Take a rest, love – that's not our last dance tonight."

Angelina laughed and shook her head at him. "Sometimes I think you forget that I'm seven months pregnant and my ankles are the size of bubotubers!"

George patted her hand, which rested on her protruding belly. "Your ankles are as slim and dainty today as they were the day we met."

As Angelina snorted, George straightened up and took a glass of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter, then went to stand beside Harry.

"Well, would you look at that," he said, as they watched Ron and Hermione turning in the centre of the dance floor, not taking their eyes off each other. "Ron has rhythm."

"He's been practising," said Ginny, who had appeared from nowhere at Harry's other side.

Harry nodded. "We've heard him at it in the drawing room, when he thinks no one is home."

Harry swirled the champagne in his glass. From across the floor Kingsley approached Ron and Hermione and tapped Ron's shoulder. He gestured to them and then Ron released Hermione's hand and stepped back. As Kingsley and Hermione spun away Ron glanced around and spotted Harry. He walked over and stood beside Ginny and they watched Kingsley expertly waltzing around the room with Hermione.

"Who knew Kingsley was so, er, light of foot?" Harry remarked.

"I know," Ron groaned. "How am I ever going to compete with that?"

Ginny grabbed Ron's left hand. "With this," she said, tapping his wedding band with her finger. "She's chosen you - over all others, poor dance moves included."

Ron grinned and patted the top of Ginny's head. "Thanks, little sis."

Harry smiled at Ginny and swallowed the last of his champagne. "Come on, Gin – let's show him how much worse it could be." Ginny took the hand he extended and they weaved through the dancers to a space ahead. Ginny put both her arms around Harry's neck and he held her waist as they swayed to the music.

"Not so terrible, is it?" said Ginny, after a few moments.

"I think I'll have to do more research," Harry replied. "The only other person I've danced with is Parvati Patil." Harry inclined his head in her direction. Parvati was nearby, dancing with one of Hermione's cousins, a tall, well built young man with wavy brown hair that partly hung in his eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"There is one thing I've always wanted to try though," Harry added.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

Harry inclined his head and kissed Ginny quickly on the mouth.

"Was that it?" Ginny asked, confused by the shortness of the kiss.

"No," Harry replied, "I just wanted to make sure I could do it without falling over my feet."

Ginny laughed as he kissed her again, longer this time.

* * *

Harry led Ginny to the bridal party's table at the head of the room a short while later. He pulled out the chair on Hermione's left for her and then took his place on Ron's right.

The rest of the guests took their seats at the numerous round tables that spread out in front of them. Many of Hermione's relatives were snapping pictures and Harry noticed Mr Weasley eagerly examining Hermione's father's small black camera. He nearly dropped it in shock when he accidently took a shot of his face and the flash momentarily blinded him.

Harry and Ron were still snickering when their meals were served.

"Thank Merlin for this," Ron whispered to him. "I've been starving since we got here." Ron ate a few bites and then leaned towards Harry again. "I was a bit worried when Hermione wanted to hire a Muggle catering service, but this is pretty good, considering they did it all by hand."

Harry nodded in agreement as he cut up his roast potatoes.

After Harry and Ron had scraped their plates clean, they politely chatted with the various relatives and friends who had wandered over to congratulate the newlyweds and take photographs with them.

The MC cleared his throat and gave Harry a meaningful look. Harry took the hint and stood, pausing to take several white cards out of his pocket and grab his champagne glass. Harry walked over to the microphone and cautiously tapped it with one finger. It was definitely turned on. Every face in the room turned to him, expectantly, and Harry felt heat creep up the back of his neck.

"Er, good evening, everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Harry Potter, Ron's best man.

"I met Ron and Hermione when we were first starting out at boarding school. After a couple of your typical school adventures - " Harry heard several chuckles from their wizarding friends. "- we were the best of friends. In fact, I don't believe there is anyone else on the planet that can say they have friends as good as Ron and Hermione have been to me.

"We've been through a lot together, many ups and downs – several times I thought we might never speak again, but we always pulled through."

Harry grinned, glancing at Hermione. "I think I knew long before Ron did that Hermione was his perfect woman and I think Hermione knew it well before I did as well." Ron laughed out loud with the guests, before kissing Hermione's cheek while she scowled playfully at Harry.

Harry raised his glass high into the air. "So I would like to wish Ron and Hermione a life full of happiness and joy. You two are perfect for each other and I know you will bring each other everything you've ever dreamed of. Cheers." Harry sipped his champagne and glanced over to Ron and Hermione. Ron gave him a huge grin and the thumbs up, while Hermione's eyes looked a little moist.

Suddenly, red and gold sparkles danced thick through the air. The guests all turned their faces upwards and cheered. Hermione's mouth had dropped open in surprise and then a second later, she looked highly irritated. Harry followed her eyeline to see her glowering at George Weasley, who wore his most innocent expression.

"How could you, George – in front of all my relatives?" Hermione hissed a few minutes later.

"Relax, Hermione. They didn't twig – everyone thought they were brilliant sparklers! We'll definitely have to start marketing those, little bro," he added to Ron.

"You used my wedding reception as a fireworks testing ground?" Hermione's voice was beginning to get shrill.

"Don't be ridiculous, I've tested them before tonight. They only put a very small hole in the ceiling, but clearly I got that particular bug worked out."

Ron stroked Hermione's arm repeatedly, like he was trying to calm a nervous Hippogriff.

"Oh, Hermione-lovey!" Hermione's Aunty Wendy descended on them. "What a lovely wedding it's been – you look stunning! However did you get your hair so smooth?"

Hermione flushed a little, as Harry and Ron eyed Aunty Wendy's fluffy mane.

"It's very nice to meet you at last, Ron," she said, shaking Ron's hand enthusiastically. "Wherever did you get those fireworks? They were marvellous!"

George shot Hermione a very smug look.

"Er, I'm not really sure. The, er, wedding planner suggested them," Hermione replied in a slightly strangled tone.

"Come on, Hermione," said Ron, taking her hand. "Let's go have another dance."

Hermione waved to her aunt and hurried off to the dance floor with Ron.

A small, warm hand slipping into his own alerted Harry to Ginny's presence.

"It's quite a good idea, that," she said, squeezing his hand slightly.

"Mmm," Harry replied contentedly, leading Ginny out after Ron.

They rocked together, Ginny's chin resting on Harry's shoulder and Harry's lips against Ginny's ear.

"It'll be getting pretty boring now, with those two settling down," she said after a short while.

"I'm sure we'll find ways to keep things interesting."

Ginny smiled and turned her face so her cheek pressed against Harry's shoulder. Harry gazed around the room. Hannah Abbott was staring up into Neville's face, several inches separating the top of her head and his chin, while he smiled, besotted, back at her. George was dancing with Angelina, one hand resting, entwined with hers, on her belly. Mr and Mrs Weasley waltzed through the crowd, completely in sync. Harry caught Ron's eye as he rotated Hermione in the centre of the floor. Ron raised one eyebrow and gave Harry a meaningful look. Harry understood completely. _Who'd've thought we would have wound up like this_.

* * *

I know, I'm terrible - but it's completely Stephenie Meyer's fault. I saw the Twilight movie while I was on holiday overseas and then I read the books and then I couldn't write Harry anymore. Everything came out sounding like Bella Swan. Anna and I had a big coffee shop chat (it was very JKR) about the direction of the story and planned several chapters, but I still couldn't get it right. Eventually I started a completely different story and one day I just felt like writing Part Deux again, so I sat down and found Harry again. I hope I haven't lost my readers because of my long absence. It was so nice to see so many familiar names back for the new story. Good to have you back Loyd89 - thanks for the review. I can't wait to read peoples comments. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. The next one will please the H/G fans among us. A lot.


	3. Chapter 3: The Invitation

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Harry Potter, just anyone foolish enough to challenge me at Trivial Pursuit

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Invitation**

Harry clutched the doorknob as he Apparated onto the top doorstep of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. His mind spun and he lurched slightly, feeling a burning sensation at the back of his throat.

"No more drinking and Apparating," he murmured to himself as he unlocked the front door and slipped inside quietly.

The house was still and silent. Harry could just make out the faint snuffling snores of the portraits behind their heavy curtains. Taking extra effort to not trip over the troll leg umbrella stand, Harry crossed the entrance hall and began to climb the stairs to his bedroom.

He undressed and went into his bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. The champagne had made his brain feel heavy and the cool water revived it a little. He returned to his bedroom and crawled into bed, staring up at the canopy above him.

Harry shifted around, trying to make himself more comfortable, but sleep evaded him. He lay awake, listening to every creak and groan the house made, hearing the scuffling sounds of small rodents in the space between the walls. Harry sighed aloud.

_You knew the day would come when they would leave, _he scolded himself. _You had just better get used to the quiet_.

He spent the whole night tossing and turning and got up in the morning feeling distinctly unrested, and slightly hung over.

"Good morning, Master Harry," Kreacher croaked happily when Harry entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Kreacher," Harry replied, feeling the sound reverberate around his skull.

"Is there anything you'd like for breakfast, Master?"

The thought of food filling his stomach was very enticing. "Er, bacon, eggs and fried bread please, Kreacher. Oh, and a large pot of coffee."

Harry was extremely grateful when Kreacher set about his task as quietly as possible.

Harry had just started his breakfast when the fireplace lit up with green flames. Ginny stepped out after a moment, dusting soot from her shirt.

"Good morning, Harry," she said brightly, kissing his cheek.

Harry groaned in response.

"Well, someone needs to take it easier on the champagne next time there's a wedding."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled through a bite of toast. "I didn't get much sleep."

"Oh, yeah?" Ginny replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee and topping up Harry's.

"It'll sound weird, but it was _too_ quiet last night," Harry told her.

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Ginny said. "It's the worst in the mornings at home. It used to sound like raging Hippogriffs thundering around the house and nowadays I wake up wondering where I am, it's so quiet."

"You should live here, then we could be bothered by the quiet together," Harry said, laughing.

"Hmmm," Ginny replied, munching on a piece of fried bread.

They had just finished breakfast when Ginny suddenly hit herself on the forehead.

"I've just remembered why I came by this morning."

Harry grabbed her wrist. "OK, then tell me and no more bodily harm," he joked.

"Har har," Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Mum wanted me to invite you to lunch today."

Harry assumed a disappointed expression. "Is that the only reason you came by? To deliver a message. You didn't want to see me at all?"

Ginny patted his cheek. "You poor, insecure boy – always doubting my intentions."

Harry cracked a grin and took Ginny tightly into his arms. "Always," he whispered, before leaning in to kiss her.

Harry held Ginny close for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of her flowery scented hair against his cheek.

"Let's go do something normal," Harry said suddenly.

"What do you mean 'normal'?" Ginny asked, leaning back to look at Harry's face.

"You know, something normal couples do – something that doesn't involve wands and Floo powder." He thought for a moment. "Let's go for a walk!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.  
"It's a nice day, there's a park nearby – it'll be fun." Harry stared at Ginny, hoping she'd agree.

"I'm keen," she said, though she still had a curious look on her face. "I just don't know what bought this on."

Harry grasped her hand in his. "Nothing in particular," he replied. "I just want you all to myself for a while, before we go to lunch and surround ourselves with people."

Ginny grinned. "Fair enough. Lead on."

The walked hand in hand up the stairs and out the front door. The sun was warm on their faces they walked through the streets to the large green space Harry knew was nearby.

The park was a small lawn surrounded by trees and shrubs and small plots of brilliantly coloured flowers. The little white gazebo stood in the southern corner, a red climbing rose creeping up one side and spilling onto the roof. They walked around the path, looking at the flowers. Harry picked a violet from one bed and tucked it behind Ginny's ear, kissing her temple gently.

They sat down on one corner of the lawn, hidden by some large shrubs and near the shade of some large oaks.

Ginny smiled lazily, stroking the back of Harry's hand absentmindedly. "It is nice, just being us, you know."

"Kind of feels like there's no one else in the world," Harry replied.

"No older brothers around to burst in on us," Ginny added.

"Whatever would they catch us up to?" Harry said, with mock innocence.

Ginny gave him her cheekiest grin and placed both her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down onto the grass. She draped herself on top of him and pushed her mouth against his. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his hands up and down her back and over her backside.

Harry rolled so they were both lying on their sides, arms still wrapped around each other.

Harry kissed the tip of Ginny's nose and she giggled, pulling her face away from his.

"Did you mean what you said before?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"What thing?" Harry replied.

"Were you serious about me moving into Grimmauld Place?"

Harry stopped Ginny on the sidewalk and looked into her face. "Are _you_ serious about saying yes?"

"Yes," said Ginny, the glint of resolve forming in her eyes.

Harry was a little taken aback, but a thrilling feeling was sweeping through his body, overtaking his other senses. He hugged Ginny to him tightly. "Nothing'd make me happier than spending more time with you!"

"We'll have to talk to Mum and Dad about it today – I don't know how pleased they'd be," Ginny said ruefully.  
"Don't worry about it," Harry said, pushing Ginny's hair away from her eyes. "We've just got to remember to stick together."

They grinned at each other and Harry lowered his mouth to Ginny's, kissing her lazily in the warm sunshine.

Ginny eventually pulled away and checked her watch. "We'd better get going," she said.

Harry nodded and stretched out on the hot grass, before standing and helping Ginny brush the grass from her clothes. He looped his arm around her waist as they walked back towards Grimmauld Place.

* * *

This chapter to a little while to get ready. I've actually split it into two, which is good news, because it means the next one is almost ready to go. I'm back at school, which is a massive time-suck and my marvelous beta, Anna is having budgie dramas again. Poor little Miss Olive hasn't been well, so Anna's been busy with her. She's better now though. Yay for our favourite monopod! I hate being this person, but I will be this once - I don't have much incentive from you to write. Thanks so much to Dueler312 and CwamBeta for their reviews, but two out of over one hundred people reading isn't very inspiring. Those little review emails make my week and remind me to get my rear in gear. So hopefully now my whine is over I'll hear from more of you this week.


	4. Chapter 4: New Rules

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, just an over-active imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Four: New Rules**

There were a few butterflies fluttering feebly around Harry's stomach when he stepped out of the fireplace at The Burrow.

Mrs Weasley greeted him cheerily. "Hello, Harry dear. Just shift those wedding gifts to the sitting room and then there will be room for us all to sit down at the table."

Harry carried to two decorously wrapped presents into the sitting room and set them down next to the enormous pile already in the corner.

When he came back into the kitchen, Ginny was walking past with a stack of plates. Harry grabbed the large bowl of salad sitting on the counter top.

"When?" he whispered, leaning over next to her to place the bowl in the centre of the table.

"After lunch," Ginny muttered back. Harry nodded in agreement and they returned to the kitchen to grab the cutlery.

A sudden whoosh of green in the fireplace announced George's arrival.

"Hi, Mum," he said, kissing Mrs Weasley's cheek.

"Hello, George dear. Angelina isn't coming?" she replied, a line of concern appearing between her eyes.

"No – she says she's feeling a little bit funny, so her sister Callie has gone 'round to our place to spend the day with her. However, she instructed that I ought to bring her back leftovers." George peeked into the sitting room as he made his way to the table. "Wow, Ron and Hermione did well!"

Mr Weasley came in from upstairs and sat down beside George. "Yes, and now we get to watch it cluttering up our sitting room while they're in Martinique for the next ten days."

Harry chuckled and took a seat beside Ginny. Mrs Weasley placed the large dish of lasagne on the table and began doling out large portions to them all.

"I see Percy hasn't made the effort today," George remarked as he added a large pile of salad to his plate.

"No," Mrs Weasley said. "He mentioned last night that he had a prior engagement today."

"Probably spending his Sunday cataloguing his in-tray," George said under his breath.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Mrs Weasley began talking about the wedding in great detail.

"My cousin, Trisha was so impressed with Hermione's dress. She couldn't believe it was Muggle-made. I must say I was worried when Hermione told us she wanted to keep things as Muggle as possible, but they do seem to know what they're doing."

Harry listened for a few moments, but found his attention wandering when he started anticipating Mr and Mrs Weasley's reactions to the news that Ginny wanted to move into Grimmauld Place.

Harry's organs felt as though they were twisting inside of him. He internally berated himself, thinking over the multitude of frightening and dangerous things he had experienced. How could one conversation cause the memory of flying around the head of a ferocious Hungarian Horntail to pale in comparison? Surely Lord Voldemort was more terrifying than Mrs Weasley, although on the other hand ... Harry dragged his mind back to the conversation the others were having.

Ginny shot him a questioning look, arching an eyebrow. Harry mustered a half smile for her and tried to concentrate on what was being said.

"...owls were coming in from almost everyone this morning," George was saying. "Everyone wanted to know how they could get their hands on the sparklers. I even got a few from people who _weren't_ at the wedding."

"I'm not at all surprised," Mrs Weasley said. "They were lovely – really brightened up the evening."

"Anyway, we're going to have to boost up production of them from the early signs of demand. I'll probably have them in the store at the start of next week."

"What are you going to call them?" Harry asked, finally finding a way into the conversation.

"I thought I might memorialise Ron and Hermione's wedding and call them _Mrs Weasley's Felicitation Firecrackers_."

"That should appease Hermione a bit," Ginny said.

"I thought so," George grinned.

* * *

In Harry's opinion lunch was over far too quickly and George was already on his feet, overseeing the packing of Angelina's leftovers.

George picked up the container. "Thanks, Mum," he said, kissing her cheek. "See you next week." He waved to the others before disappearing into the fireplace.

Ginny eyed Harry as Mrs Weasley set about making a pot of tea. Harry gave her a resigned sort of smile.

"We'll have to drink it in here I'm afraid," said Mrs Weasley placing down the tray on the kitchen table. "It's simply too crowded in the sitting room."

She handed Mr Weasley his cup and Harry watched him stir in milk and sugar. A large lump was forming in Harry's throat. He was sure that if he tried to talk he would choke on it – or Mr Weasley would choke him after he'd heard what he and Ginny had to say. Harry put his hands in his lap and tightened his fists to redirect his nervousness.

Ginny stirred her own tea and laid the spoon down on the saucer gently.

"Mum, Dad, Harry and I have something we want to discuss with you."

Mrs Weasley's eyes flashed excitedly. "Of course, dear. What is it?"

"Well," Ginny began, taking a deep breath, "Harry and I were talking this morning and we decided we wanted to live together at Grimmauld Place."

As she was speaking, Harry stopped breathing, waiting for the bomb to go off. Ginny gave him a small smile and squeezed his tightly clenched fist under the table. Harry relaxed briefly – long enough to take Ginny's hand in his own.

"There's no way," Mrs Weasley spluttered. "You're much too young, Ginny."

"I'm _of_ age," Ginny replied firmly.

"That may be so," said Mr Weasley, "but that doesn't mean that you know what is best for you."

"This is so typical!" Ginny said, the anger evident in her tone. "When Ron and Hermione moved in there no one had a problem."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ginny. Of course your father and I spoke to Ron about it. We had a very serious conversation and several conditions were drawn up."

"Conditions?" Ginny asked dubiously.

"Yes, conditions. Coming home for Sunday lunch for one. Another was he agreed to move back if his studies became effected." Mrs Weasley was counting the points off on her fingertips as she spoke.

"So why didn't he have to move back after he dropped out of Auror training?"

"Because he had lined up a good alternative by joining George at the joke shop," Mr Weasley said. "Your mother and I agreed he had made an excellent, mature decision so we removed the condition."

"He also agreed that he and Hermione would sleep in separate rooms," Mrs Weasley added.

Ginny snorted. "If you think those two weren't - "

"Enough," Mr Weasley interrupted. "None of this is helping your case, Ginevra." He took a sip of his tea and placed the cup back down steadily. "We know we can't deny permission to you because we know you and your temper well enough to know you would go anyway."

Ginny increased her grip on Harry's hand.

"However, there are some conditions we would like both," his gaze shifted to Harry for a moment, "of you to agree to before we give our blessing."

Harry's throat finally unstuck. "I'm sure we can make it work." Harry glanced at Ginny, who still looked up for a fight. "Right, Gin?"

Ginny gave a small nod of assent.

"First and foremost," Mrs Weasley began, "you will keep separate bedrooms."

"Fine," agreed Harry immediately.

Mr Weasley nodded at him. "Second, you will continue to attend Sunday lunch, unless there is a match on or you have another engagement you must attend. Third, Ginny's Quidditch must not be compromised by this arrangement – no missed training or team meetings."

Ginny must have sensed she was winning because her grip on Harry's hand relaxed and she began nodding fervently.

"I wouldn't let anything get in the way of Ginny's Quidditch," Harry said earnestly. "Her career's very important to me, too."

"I'm glad to hear that, Harry," said Mr Weasley. "Which brings me to condition four. Your career. We are very proud of your achievements in the Auror office, but you cannot deny that it is dangerous work and you seem to find yourself in the middle of that danger at every step."

Harry felt his face burn a little.

"We want to be sure that Ginny will be safe with you," Mr Weasley must have seen something in Harry's expression because he gave him a small smile before continuing. "Of course we trust you, Harry, but what we are asking of you is to concentrate on separating your work from your personal life."

Harry was sure he understood and he slowly nodded his head. "So what you mean is, leave the Dark Wizards in the Auror office and at home, I'm just Harry." Mr Weasley gave him a small nod. Harry smiled with relief. "I'm sure I can handle that, Mr Weasley."

"In that case, I believe we have an agreement." He stood and shook Harry's hand.

Ginny walked around the table to her parents. "Thank you so much," she breathed, hugging them both.

Mrs Weasley clucked as she held her daughter close. "We just want what's best for you, Ginny." She released Ginny and squeezed her shoulder. "We had best get upstairs and start packing your things." She turned to Harry. "You should get home, Harry dear. I'll come by tomorrow after you get home for work and we'll get Ginny settled in."

Harry grinned at Ginny and headed to the fireplace.

"See you tomorrow then," he said, before the Floo sucked him out of sight of The Burrow.

* * *

YAY! How quick was that - just don't get used to it too quickly ;) Thank you so much to the reviewers - it was lovely to get your comments and I hope you all write again and to hear from more of you - the button is right there! Next chapter is on track, so hopefully if I get enough incentive I'll have it ready soon lol. Oh, btw if you do review on something specific you noticed - an error or whatever, please be specific in your review so I can fix it, because obviously I haven't noticed or it wouldn't have made it past both my eagle-eyed beta and myself. Happy St Paddy's Day for tomorrow. Cheers.


	5. Chapter 5: Houseguests

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, but this chapter belongs to Miss Olive, the toughest little budgie out there.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Houseguests**

Harry had spent the entire day in a state of distraction. He earned several hits from projectile desk supplies when he didn't hear Celia's questions.

"Ouch," he muttered, bending to retrieve the wooden quill holder that had just bounced off the side of his head and fallen under his desk. He handed it back to Celia.

"Sorry, Cee. What did you say?"

"I asked if you still had the Prendegast file – three times," Celia replied, putting her scattered quills back in the holder.

"Oh, right. I think I do." Harry rifled through the stack of parchment on his desk. "Here it is."

"Thanks," said Celia. She gave him a quizzical look as she took the file. "What's the matter with you today? I don't think I've ever thrown this much stuff at you in one day."

"Oh, er, Ginny is moving in to my house this afternoon – I think I'm a bit nervous." Harry smiled apologetically. In truth his stomach was so twisted he was sure he'd never eat again.

"Wow," replied Celia, her eyebrows shot up her forehead. "When did that happen?"

"Yesterday. I made a joke about her coming to live with me and she asked if I was serious and I realised I was. We had to talk it over with her mum and dad at lunch."

Celia winced. "What was that like?"

"Terrifying," Harry admitted. "I was expecting shouting and then being forcibly removed from the house."

Celia laughed. "But obviously it all worked out for the best."

"Yeah, there were a few conditions, but I think everyone will be happy."

"So what are you so nervous about?"

"I don't know," Harry groaned and rubbed his forehead. "I'm worried that they'll turn up and Mrs Weasley will take one look around and change her mind. I'm worried that Ginny will take one look around and change _her_ mind! Grimmauld Place isn't the nicest place on earth."

"You worry too much, Harry."

"Probably," said Harry, turning back to his desk and continuing his report.

* * *

When five o'clock finally arrived Harry hurried down to the Atrium and Flooed back to Grimmauld Place. He couldn't let Mrs Weasley arrive before him. He stepped out of the hearth and called for Kreacher.

Kreacher appeared in front of him with a loud crack. "Welcome home, Master Harry."

"Thanks, Kreacher. Has there been any post?"

"None at all," Kreacher replied croakily.

"Right," Harry said, staring around the kitchen. He glanced at the stove and noticed Kreacher had polished the copper pots and pans again.

"Can I make you some tea, Master Harry?"

"Er, yeah. Make a pot, Kreacher. Mrs Weasley and Ginny will be here soon." Harry turned and tapped his wand once on the kettle hanging off the hob. It began whistling instantly.

"Thank you," said Kreacher, carrying the kettle to the bench.

Harry sat at the kitchen table and tried not to watch the seconds tick by on the clock.

Kreacher set the tea tray on the table and Harry busied himself arranging the cups and pouring himself a cup. He drank it slowly, glancing at the clock every minute or so.

He began to panic as five thirty came and went.

"Should I make a start on dinner yet, Master Harry?" Kreacher asked at a quarter to six.

"Ah, um, let's just wait until Ginny gets here, Kreacher."

"Very good."

About five minutes later the fire suddenly blazed green and Ginny appeared, spinning very fast with her old school trunk in the fireplace beside her. Harry leapt out of his seat to help her. A moment later Mrs Weasley appeared with a large packing box.

"Sorry we're so late," Ginny said, wiping her forehead and leaving a sooty smudge behind. Harry fished in his pockets for his handkerchief and cleaned off the soot.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"No problem," Harry replied, grinning at her. His stomach had untwisted with his relief at seeing her.

"Right, Ginny," said Mrs Weasley, walking across the kitchen and opening the door. "Where are we putting your things?"

"Erm, I was thinking that Hermione's old room would be nice. I like what she did with it while she was here."

Mrs Weasley nodded and waved her wand at the cardboard box, making it float silently up the stairs. Ginny followed her example and they all made their way to the second floor.

Hermione had made several improvements to the room when she moved in. She had stripped the dark old wallpaper and removed the dusty carpet to reveal the wooden boards underneath. The walls had been painted periwinkle blue and she had fixed curtains over the large front window. Her father had built her a window seat to go underneath, so Hermione could read by the window as the sun set over the square. Ginny lowered the trunk to the floor and sank onto the window seat, smiling around at her new room.

"Come on, Ginny – you'll have plenty of time to laze around after you've unpacked," said Mrs Weasley, opening the wardrobe doors and peering inside. She glanced over her shoulder at Harry. "No need for you to hang around, Harry dear. You pop back downstairs and finish your tea."

Harry took the hint and left them to it.

"Would lamb chops be suitable for dinner this evening, Master Harry?" Kreacher inquired when Harry re-entered the kitchen.

"Sounds fine, Kreacher," Harry replied. He carried the tea things to the sink and fetched himself a Butterbeer from the pantry. He sat down at the bench, using the underside of the table to pop off the lid and took a swig.

As he sat there at the table he couldn't help the grin that had spread across his face. He felt as though there was bubble of laughter trapped in his chest, waiting for a moment to escape and he was fighting to keep it down. She was here, she was staying.

When Ginny and Mrs Weasley reappeared the sizzling smell of their dinner had filled the kitchen.

"Well, I best get back and fix your father's dinner," said Mrs Weasley, hugging Ginny tightly. "If you think of anything you've forgotten, owl me and I'll put it aside for Sunday lunch."

"Yes, Mum," said Ginny, hugging her mother back and rolling her eyes at Harry over Mrs Weasley's shoulder.

Harry suppressed the chuckle threatening to explode with great difficulty.

Mrs Weasley threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in. "Don't forget what we talked about, Ginny," Mrs Weasley said. "See you both on Sunday." They waved and watched as Mrs Weasley's spinning form disappeared.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Harry asked, turning to Ginny.

"Nothing to worry about – just Mum warning me about the deviousness of young men," she replied, with a cheeky look at Harry.

"She thinks I'm going to corrupt you," Harry replied, shooting her an exaggerated horrified expression.

Ginny laughed. "Absolutely."

Harry moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hmmm," Ginny sighed into Harry's shoulder.

Harry held her tighter and listened to Kreacher's odd, shuffling footsteps as he went about preparing dinner, then a distinct mutter. "Master Harry and Miss Ginny are standing very close – Master Harry must be cold. Kreacher should stoke the fire."

There was a deep scratching, scraping noise as Kreacher stoked the fire and the dull thud of another piece of wood being placed in the hearth. Harry smiled into Ginny's hair and let her go as he heard the light clatter of Kreacher laying out the plates on the table. They sat down to their meals side by side, shoulders and legs pressed up against one another – not wanting to be more than an inch apart.

After dinner they settled into the drawing room, Harry finished some reports he had bought home from the Auror office with him, while Ginny lay down on the sofa with her feet in Harry's lap, reading an article in _Tips and Tricks for Today's Chaser_.

After a while Ginny threw down her magazine. "Is it just me or is this a little too normal for us?" She lifted her head to see Harry properly.

Harry laughed. "We can't always be fighting for our lives. Even Superman had a normal alter-ego!"

Ginny's brow creased. "Who?"

* * *

AN: Poor Miss Olive (my beta, Anna's budgie, for those of you playing at home) has finally lost her battle with her various ailments. Anna is hoping to get a new budgie to keep Mr Beau company - or else he will drive the other birds insane and if anyone had any ideas for the new budgie's name I'll pass all your suggestions on to Anna. Her other birds have Lord of the Rings themed names (Pippin and Gala - short for Galadriel - the Lovebirds and Rosie the Cockatiel) so it'd be great to hear more literary themed names. Olive was a soft green colour, so that's the origin of her name, in case you were wondering. Also, it'd be nice to hear your thoughts on the new chapter. Hope you've enjoyed this update.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ways of Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own anything near me either - the perils of going on holiday are many...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: The Ways of Ginny Weasley**

By Friday, Harry believed he had become accustomed to seeing Ginny every day for the first time since Hogwarts. When he entered the kitchen each morning, she was already there, drinking her tea and munching on toast and poached eggs. Her broomstick became a permanent feature in the front hall, often not resting beside the troll's leg umbrella stand, but lying between the bottom of the steps and the door to the basement kitchen. After tripping over it the past two mornings, Harry had stood it back in its place before continuing downstairs. In the evening, when he climbed the stairs after work he paused by the bathroom door to hear Ginny singing loudly – almost shouting the lyrics, in the shower after training, and as he passed back downstairs after putting his papers on the desk in his room, he could usually still hear her over the noise of the shower.

He sat beside her at the kitchen table and kissed her temple.

"Good morning. Did you sleep OK?" he asked, pouring himself a cup of tea.

Ginny nodded and pointed at her mouth, indicating she was still chewing.

"That's good – has the team roster been posted yet?"

Ginny swallowed quickly. "It should go up today. We're playing the Wasps on Sunday, so they might go for the more muscular girls to take on their Chasers – that Hardcastle's a bear!"

"So, if you don't get selected do you think you'd like to do something on Saturday?"

Ginny smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I got a letter from Andromeda the other week, asking if I wanted to take Teddy for the day, so I thought I might take him to the London Zoo – so he could see some Muggle animals for a change."

Ginny looked conflicted for a moment, but then she smiled and said, "That sounds lovely, Harry. Of course I'd like to come."

"Great," Harry said, stealing a piece of Ginny's toast. "Of course, I still hope you get selected to play."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, a cheeky look in her eyes. "Well, you know, on one hand I could play Quidditch for one of the best sides in the league _or _I could go to the zoo with you and Teddy – it's a win-win really." She winked and popped the last bite of egg into her mouth. "Best get to training." She kissed Harry quickly on the mouth and disappeared up the stairs.

Harry glanced at the dishes she had left behind. Kreacher was not in the kitchen, so he carried them to the sink. Kreacher shuffled in as he finished rinsing the plates.

"Good morning, Master Harry. Would you like some breakfast?" he croaked.

"Just a couple of boiled eggs will do me, Kreacher."

"Very good, Master Harry. You sit down and Kreacher will get it for you." The elf wandered into the pantry and Harry sat down again, picking up the _Daily Prophet_ and shaking it open.

A few minutes later Kreacher placed a plate by Harry's elbow. "There you are, sir. Boiled eggs and toastie soldiers for you."

"Er, thanks, Kreacher." Harry smiled at the thin strips of toast and put down the paper before pulling his plate towards him and demolishing the food quickly.

He took a final swig of tea before standing and collecting his files.

"See you later tonight, Kreacher," he said, walking to the fireplace. "D'you think you could put together a few snacks for tomorrow? I'm going to take Teddy to the zoo and I want to have some healthy stuff for him."

"Of course, Master Harry. Have a good day."

Harry smiled at the elf as the Floo whisked him out of sight.

* * *

Harry met George at the Leaky Cauldron that evening after he left the Ministry.

"All right, Harry?" he asked, as they sat down at one of the few remaining tables. The pub was filling quickly with witches and wizards ready to begin their weekend...

"I'm doing great, George," Harry replied. "How's Angelina getting on?"

"Ah, I'll tell you, she'll be glad when it's all over. That kid's been kicking her in the ribs something fierce. But I told her she should be grateful the kid's already got a talent – it'll be a champion Shuntbumps player!"

Harry simply shook his head.

"You're right, it probably wasn't _the_ best choice of words. Then _she _kicked _me_. The next six weeks can't go by fast enough."

Hannah Abbott appeared beside them, notebook in hand. "What'll you have, boys?"

"Two pints of mulled mead, Han," George said, grinning.

"Righto – back in a tick." Hannah bustled off to the bar.

"Ginny's all settled in then?" George asked, leaning back on the rear legs of his chair.

"Pretty well. You know, making herself at home."

"That's good. You know, you had better ... " George was interrupted by Hannah, returning with their drinks.

"Here you go. How's Angie doing, George?" she said, setting down the flagons on the table.

"She's doing great," George replied. "Heard from Neville since he took off again?"

"Oh yes, I get an owl every day. He's having a fantastic time in Turkey. From what I understand, they're trying to crossbreed Flitterbloom bushes with Omphalodes."

George and Harry exchanged a blank look. "Well, er, tell him we all say 'hi.'"

"I will. You boys have a nice night." She disappeared into the crowd of wizards around the bar.

"How Neville keeps a girl like Hannah interested I will never know." George shook his head and drank deeply from his flagon.

Harry grinned. "Who knows what special talents Neville is hiding from us."

George's eyes narrowed. "I don't even want to think about that."

Harry laughed and changed the subject to Quidditch. George's team, the Falcons, had won their last seven matches in a row and had put eleven opposing chasers out of action during those games.

"The Cats are just being soft – if Acteon Harding could put Simeon Cobden out of the air that easily, clearly he shouldn't be playing professional Quidditch! Oops!" George had set his flagon heavily down on the table, slopping out some of his mead. "_Scourgify_," he said, waving his wand at the spilled liquid.

"I'm fairly certain you won't have the same attitude in a couple of weeks when they're due to play the Harpies," Harry replied, draining the last of his mead.

"You're probably right. D'you want another?"

"Nah, better get home."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. I was saying before," George looked Harry directly in the eyes and Harry felt his inside clench. "You had better not mess up with Ginny. No matter how much we all like you; she's got five brothers who know an awful lot of curses and we won't hesitate to use them on you."

George continued to eye Harry, a slight menacing look in his eye.

Harry nodded quickly. "Got it."

George smiled. "Good. Say hi to my little sister for me."

" 'Course," Harry waved and headed to the fireplace and home.

* * *

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking butterbeer when Harry stepped out of the fireplace.

"You're back late," she said, raising an eyebrow, her face like thunder. "Did you have a last minute arrest to make?"

"Er, no. I met George at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink."

"Oh, how is my darling brother?" Her tone became slightly cold. Harry had a feeling a storm was brewing in his kitchen.

"Er, he says 'hello', and, er, Angelina is doing well … ?" Harry replied. "Did you get selected for the match?"

"No, they did go for the bigger players, in the end."

"So, er, do you still want to come to the zoo?"

"Yes, it'll be nice to spend some time with _Teddy_." Ginny said.

Harry had not missed the emphasis on Teddy's name and decided it was best to just bite the bullet. He sat beside Ginny. "Is everything OK, Gin?"

She sighed heavily, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "Not really, Harry."

"What's the matter? Can I do something to fix it?"

"I don't know if you can." She eyed Harry and he could see the sadness in her eyes. "I feel like you don't really want me here – "

"Ginny, don't be ... "

"Don't interrupt me, Harry. I need to finish."

Harry closed his mouth and stared at Ginny.

"You seem to like me being around, but you make me feel more like a visitor than someone who's going to be here for the long term. You never include me in your plans. Tonight you met up with George and didn't think to let me know – I've been sitting here for over an hour waiting for you to turn up. You wait until this morning to tell me about your plans with Teddy. It makes me feel like my input isn't valued – you never even ask what I'd prefer for dinner," she finished, squaring her jaw as she waited for his response.

"I'm really sorry, Ginny – you know I never meant to do anything like that. It's just taking me a while to get used to having you here – get used to your, you know, ways."

Ginny's head came up and her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'ways?' "

"Well, for one, leaving your broom lying around in the hall – I'm always falling over it and then there's your really long showers in the afternoon. I never noticed you singing like that at The Burrow."

Ginny's face was flushed. "I'm _so_ sorry, Harry for not taking responsibility of my belongings. Clearly, it's my fault that the wooden floors in the entryway are so warped that my broom won't stay standing up by the umbrella stand and for your information, my showers take so long because it takes forever for the water to start coming out with any sort of heat in it and I sing to cover the squealing sound the pipes make."

Harry's temper was beginning to spike. "You knew what this place was like when you came to live here!"

"I had hoped you'd have made a few improvements to it since moving in, but obviously that's not on top of your priorities list." She stood up, glowering with anger. "I'm tired, Harry. I'll see you in the morning – I'm sure you won't miss me." She stormed off upstairs and left Harry sitting with his own anger.

_If she felt that way, she should have never moved in in the first place_, Harry fumed.

_Don't you think she might have a point? _asked a part of his mind that sounded suspiciously like Hermione. Harry wished she and Ron were back from their honeymoon so he could ask her for help.

* * *

Exams are over, so the updates will hopefully come around more frequently... very soon...


	7. Chapter 7: Spats & Snakes

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, just an extensive nail polish collection that is both a joy and a disgrace. Some people just don't understand the allure of a great lacquer.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Spats and Snakes**

The next morning Harry waited in the kitchen, unsure whether or not Ginny would come down or even speak to him ever again. The doorbell rang at nine o'clock and Harry hurried upstairs to silence Mrs Black before opening the door. Andromeda stood on the doorstep, holding a brown-haired Teddy's hand tightly as he looked back over his shoulder at the sparrows hopping about in the square – a one yellow-eyed old cat crouched behind a fence watching them hungrily.

"Hello, Harry," said Andromeda cheerily, pulling Teddy inside.

"Hello, Andromeda," he said, kissing her cheek as she stepped through the door. "Hello, Teddy," Harry glanced down at his godson.

"Aren't you going to say 'hello' to your Uncle Harry, Teddy?" Andromeda asked.

Teddy turned his pudgy face upwards. "Hi, Uncle Harry."

"Hi, Teddy – ready for our big day at the zoo?"

Teddy nodded furiously. "I want to see the monkeys."

"I reckon we'll be able to find a couple."

They walked down the stairs to the kitchen and were joined a moment later by Ginny, a huge smile on her face that was directed only at Andromeda and Teddy. She kissed Andromeda on the cheek and dropped down to Teddy's level.

"Hi, Teddy – you got so big! Did Nanny put another Engorgement Charm on you?" she said, poking his stomach.

Teddy giggled. "No, I just got big all on my own!"

"Nanny's going to go now, Teddy," Andromeda said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Best behaviour today around the Muggles – no morphing!"

"Yes, Nanny," replied Teddy, with the air of someone who had had this discussion several times before.

Andromeda smiled at Harry and Ginny. "Just hang on to his hand when you get to the escalators in the Tube station – he tends to take off up them."

"No worries, Andromeda," said Ginny, standing up and grabbing Teddy's hand. "We're going to stick together today, right?"

"Right!" Teddy replied.

"Bye, now," Andromeda said, heading back up the kitchen stairs.

Harry waved at her and turned to Ginny, smiling. "Ready to go?"

"Completely," Ginny replied, a little curtly.

Harry's smile faltered. "Right then. Kreacher?"

Kreacher came out of the pantry, holding a backpack. "Here is the food you requested, Master Harry," Kreacher croaked, passing the bag to Harry.

"Thanks very much, Kreacher," said Harry. "We'll see you later on."

Kreacher bowed and Harry, Ginny and Teddy made their way up the kitchen stairs and quietly out the front door.

"It's a bit of a walk to the station, Ted – d'you want to ride on my shoulders?" Harry asked.

The little boy's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yeah!" he said, reaching his hands up.

"Should I carry the bag then?" Ginny asked, reaching her hand out for the backpack.

"That'd be great. Thank you, Ginny," Harry replied, trying to smile in a grateful way.

Ginny gave him a small smile in return and shouldered the bag as Harry swung Teddy up around his neck. Teddy cheered as they made their way down the street and chattered the whole way to the station, but Ginny barely glanced at Harry the whole way.

Harry put Teddy down as they walked into the station and purchased tickets from the machine. Ginny held Teddy's hand tightly for the entire train journey to Camden Town Tube station and sat him on her lap while they rode the bus the last part of their journey. Her grip on him finally began to relax as they entered the zoo.

"Look! Monkeys!" Teddy shouted, pointing towards the gorilla exhibit. Ginny allowed him to drag her towards it and Harry hurried after them.

Teddy stood with his nose pushed right up against the glass, babbling excitedly.

"Look, Uncle Harry – look at that one! It's coming over here! It's huge, isn't it?"

Harry smiled and crouched down beside Teddy. The gorilla was indeed coming towards them. She peered intently through the glass at Teddy for a few moments, before turning and loping off and climbing a tree.

"Wow!" Teddy said, pushing away from the glass. "Where can we go next?"

They spent the next few hours following Teddy from exhibit to exhibit, Teddy pressing his nose against the glass and leaning over barricades to get a closer look at everything. He eagerly pointed out the animals to Ginny and Harry, but he had no patience for searching for hidden animals, and if he couldn't immediately see anything at an exhibit, he would dart off to see the next one.

While they were wandering through the butterfly house, a large yellow and black butterfly landed on Teddy's shirt, and he stared in wide-eyed wonder at its velvety wings.

They tailed Teddy through the penguins, tigers, lions, and spider monkeys. Teddy especially liked the spider monkeys, and laughed as they jabbered at him and swung through the enclosure using their hands and tails.

Harry was very relieved when Ginny suggested they stop for lunch. They sat down on the grass and Harry opened the backpack. He pulled out several rounds of roast beef and tomato sandwiches, as well as containers of grapes and cantaloupe and bottles of juice. After Teddy had eaten down to the crusts of his sandwich and picked at the fruit, Ginny offered to take Teddy to get him an ice-cream. Teddy bounced off with Ginny while Harry packed away the empty containers. They returned with three large chocolate ice-creams on sticks, which Teddy had already managed to drip on his shirt.

When he had demolished his ice-cream Teddy allowed Ginny to wipe his sticky face and hands.

"Can I go have a play on the swings now?" Teddy asked, pointing towards the playground.

"Course you can, Ted. Just stay where we can see you," Harry replied. Teddy grinned and ran towards the nearby swing set.

Ginny silently watched him running about with the other children closely.

Harry sighed. "Come on, Gin – we need to talk about this, or are you going to ignore me forever?"

Ginny's expression hardened. "Maybe we moved things too quickly?"

"No," Harry said. "We just didn't know what to expect from each other – and we let ourselves get all upset about it instead of talking to each other."

Ginny finally turned to look at Harry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the stuff I had planned. I didn't want to arrange this trip with Teddy and have you think I was rubbing it in your face because you couldn't come too." Harry said, reaching for her hand and squeezing her fingers.

"I probably just over-reacted," Ginny replied, fiddling with the collar of her shirt.

"Also … I meet up with George, Ron and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron on Fridays after work – I should've told you so you could've been there too, though, it would have made it difficult for George to threaten me if you'd been sitting there."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "He what?"

"He said that if I hurt you in any way that your brothers would curse me in every way they knew, no matter how much they like me."

Ginny smirked and Harry grinned at her.

"I'll get the pipes fixed and work out something for your broom – just please forgive me," Harry pleaded.

"Let's just promise to talk about our issues next time."

Harry nodded. "Absolutely." He spread his arms wide and looked imploringly at Ginny. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him before moving closer to hug Harry. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her temple. Ginny pulled her face back and kissed his mouth. They parted after a moment and Harry glanced over to the playground.

"Let's find Teddy and go see the Reptile House," Harry said, shouldering the backpack and taking Ginny's hand in his. As they walked towards the playground, Harry scanned the crowd of children, but he couldn't see Teddy.

"Can you – " he began to ask Ginny.

"No! I can't see him at all!" Ginny pulled away from Harry and began to run amongst the children.

"What do we do?" she asked him, her eyes widened with panic. "Can you do a Locator Spell to find him?"

"Here? With hundreds of Muggles looking on? Not a chance!" Harry replied, in a low tone. "We have to find him the Muggle way."

"I know, I'm sorry – I just don't know what to do! I hate these Muggle attractions!"

"It's all right," Harry said, calmly. "He can't have got far. Look around – if you were four, what would you go to?"

Ginny turned on the spot, looking at the various displays around them. "We've been to most of these – would he go back to something?"

"Maybe," Harry replied. "He loved the penguins – maybe he's over there, it's closest."

Ginny nodded and they ran to the penguin pool, but Teddy was nowhere to be seen.

"What else is there?" she said, her eyes scanning the area feverishly.

"I don't know – let's go back this way." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they hurried along the path.

"What if he's morphed and we don't recognise him?" she whispered.

"He wouldn't," Harry said, side-stepping a couple with two toddlers in prams. "He knows not to when he's around the Muggles."

"But he's only four! He might not realise he's doing it! Or he might do accidental magic!"

A bright flash of colour caught Harry's attention. "Over here – we never visited the flamingos, he might be here."

They approached the crowd surrounding the pool and edged between them, their heads swivelling in every direction, constantly on the lookout for Teddy.

"Oh, please – is that him there, Harry?" Ginny pointed towards a small boy standing at the edge with his back to them. Harry felt almost weak with relief, as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder and gently steered him around.

"Look, Uncle Harry – aren't these birds funny-looking!" Teddy said brightly. The tips of Teddy's fringe had taken a pinkish tinge, similar in tone to the flamingo's feathers.

"Ted, mate," Harry whispered, "sort out your hair, it's gone a bit pink."

Teddy's eyes grew wide and he screwed up his little face in concentration as the hair returned to brown.

"Theodore Remus Lupin, do you know how worried we've been?" Ginny hissed, when Teddy had opened his eyes.

Teddy's smile faded and his bottom lip began to tremble.

"It's all right, Gin." Harry crouched down in front of Teddy. "Teddy, you mustn't just wander off on your own. Ginny and I have been looking all over for you."

Teddy hung his head. Ginny crouched down also and pulled him close to her. "I'm sorry, Teddy – I was just so scared!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Teddy replied, pressing his face into Ginny's shoulder.

"It's OK, Ted," Ginny replied, stroking his hair.

"Come on – let's go see the snakes and lizards and then we'll go home," said Harry. He took one of Teddy's hands and Ginny grabbed the other. They walked down the path together, occasionally swinging a giggling Teddy between them.

They entered the cool darkness of the reptile house and walked slowly, staring into every glass-fronted enclosure and searching for the lizards hiding amongst the foliage inside.

When they reached the boa constrictor, Harry was certain it was the same one he had accidentally released all those years ago. He leant close to the glass and whispered. "Hello there, my old friend." The snake didn't move a muscle. "Hello?" Harry repeated, tapping the glass with his knuckle.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'm trying to talk to the snake, but it doesn't seem to hear me," Harry replied, bewildered.

"But, you've been speaking English – I heard what you said!"

Harry stared at her and then back at the snake. He concentrated very hard, focusing on the slight glitter in the snake's glassy eyes. "Wake up," he said, and then turned back to Ginny.

She shook her head. "Definitely English."

"That's so weird," said Harry, staring at the snake.

"Come on, Uncle Harry," Teddy pulled on Harry's hand. "Let's go to the next one."

They wandered through the rest of the exhibit but none of the snakes showed any sign of hearing Harry and Ginny maintained Harry was speaking English. Thoroughly confused, Harry walked out of the zoo and climbed aboard the bus. Teddy fell asleep on Harry's lap while they were on the train and Harry carried him all the way back to Grimmauld Place, lying him on the sofa in the drawing room.

Andromeda turned up not long after they got back.

"How'd you get on?" she asked, stroking Teddy's head as he slept on.

"We were going fine until Teddy took off on his own to see the flamingos," Harry said wearily.

Andromeda's head jerked up and she gazed at them both, a shocked expression on her face. However, after a moment of taking in the weary looks on their faces she smiled pityingly at them. "I bet you felt like your hearts had stopped when you realised he'd gone."

"Completely," Ginny agreed.

"It happens to us all at one point or another – you learn from it and move on," Andromeda patted Harry on the shoulder. "Maybe just take him to the Quidditch next time - assigned seating helps."

Harry laughed and helped Andromeda lift the drowsy Teddy off the couch. They followed her out to her car and hugged her goodbye after she had strapped Teddy into the backseat. Harry and Ginny waved from the top step as Andromeda pulled away.

"That kind of crisis really puts our other problems in perspective, doesn't it?" said Ginny, as they walked back into the house.

"You're not wrong," he wrapped an arm around her waist. "What shall we have for dinner?"

* * *

I know - how fast was that! Anna convinced me to turn one massive chapter into two and viola! double happiness! Hope you've enjoyed this treat, hope to hear how much...


	8. Chapter 8: Bloom Cottage

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Harry Potter - but I do have a gorgeous new handbag that I treat like a newborn infant.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Bloom Cottage**

Harry was crouched beside the troll leg umbrella stand in the front hall. In one hand he held his wand and in the other a small steel screw. He positioned the screw very carefully and then held the tip of his wand to it and muttered, "_Intorqueo_," and made a turning motion with his wand. The screw immediately drove itself into the wall, securing the metal bracket.

He glanced up when he heard footsteps on the stairs and smiled when Ginny came into view.

"Good morning," he said cheerily, but quietly.

Ginny grinned at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Harry stood up and motioned towards his handiwork. Ginny's brow creased momentarily as she examined it before her face lit up and she grabbed Harry's arm. "A broomstick rack!" she exclaimed.

"It's a valuable addition to any hallway," Harry joked. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Do you want to test it out?" Harry asked, still keeping his voice down so Mrs Black wouldn't wake up.

"Sure, wait one minute." She turned and dashed up the stairs and returned a few moments later, clutching her Nimbus Superiator. Harry moved away from the wall and Ginny slid the broomstick's glossy handle into the bracket.

"Perfect," said Ginny. "No more scratches on the handle from rough contact with the floor!"

Harry nodded and began to head down to the kitchen. "Well, that'd be one benefit." Ginny smacked the back of his head as she followed him.

Kreacher was waiting for them in the kitchen. "Master Harry, Kreacher was just about to come for you. Some mail has just arrived." Kreacher handed Harry a small scroll.

Harry unrolled it and Ginny peered at the message over his shoulder.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_We just got back from Tenerife late last night. It was brilliant! Hermione's been up all night developing the pictures and wants to show them off._

_Come over to the new place before lunch at The Burrow._

_See you then,_

_Ron._

"Typical Ron," Ginny said, shaking her head, "doesn't even ask if we're free!"

"Well, it wouldn't be Ron if he had've thought it through."

Ginny smiled bemusedly.

"We could go now if you're ready?" Harry said.

Ginny's brow furrowed in thought. "Have a cup of tea and I'll be ready by the time you've finished." She hurried off up the stairs and out of sight.

Harry heard some rustling and chinking behind him. He turned to find Kreacher holding the tea tray.

"Thanks very much, Kreacher," Harry said, taking a seat and pouring out a cup of tea.

"It was my pleasure, Master Harry," Kreacher bowed. "Kreacher is going to do the laundry, is there anything else Kreacher can do before Master goes out?"

"Er, no thanks, Kreacher – but I do need to tell you that there will be a man from a magical maintenance place coming out tomorrow to fix Ginny's shower. They said he should arrive between ten fifteen and ten thirty-five tomorrow morning."

"Very well, Master Harry. Kreacher will see you at dinner-time – Beef Wellington tonight," Kreacher added, a smile appearing on his droopy face.

"Sounds great, Kreacher. See you later," Harry replied as Kreacher shuffled out.

Harry sipped his tea slowly and as promised, by the time he had drained it, Ginny was clattering down the stairs. Harry smiled at her as she entered; she was wearing a flowery green skirt and a white blouse.

"You look very pretty," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks, it's too hot for robes today, so I thought this would make a nice change."

They walked upstairs and out the front door. Harry held Ginny's hand as they turned on the spot on the top step and after a moment of crushing discomfort, reappeared on a green hillside, dotted with small, colourful flowers. A short walk away was the small cottage Harry had once walked past on his eventful journey to see Xenophilius Lovegood. Hermione had remembered that it had been empty and suggested to Ron that they could buy it before they got married. Hermione, along with her own mother and Mrs Weasley had spent the next several weeks redecorating and searching tiny old furniture shops for the pieces Hermione wanted. Ron had complained several times that it was lucky he had such a good job so he could keep Hermione.

As Harry and Ginny approached the gate, Harry saw a face appear at the window, then heard a voice squeal, "Ron, hurry up! They're here!" Hermione then flew out the front door and flung her arms around Ginny and then Harry.

"Hello, Hermione – it's good to see you too," Harry said when Hermione released him. Ron walked up, grinning. "She's been waiting all morning." He gave Ginny a quick hug. "Come on in and we'll show you around."

Harry followed Ron back toward the house. The front garden had changed since his last visit, several new flower beds had been added and there was a pair of white gardenia bushes flanking the front door. A white and blue painted plaque hung above the doorbell. It read, 'Bloom Cottage.'

They passed through the small entry hall and turned left into the cosy sitting room. Two settees covered with a cream and blue swirling fabric faced each other and in between sat a low coffee table, a bunch of peonies sitting in the middle. On the mantle above the fireplace were several framed wizard photographs; himself, Ron and Hermione at Christmas several years before, Ron and Hermione's wedding portrait, pictures of Hermione and her parents and a large picture of all the Weasleys, Harry looked closely at this one. In front were Ron and Ginny, much younger and more than a head shorter than the older boys, with rounder faces and pink cheeks. Fred and George had their arms slung over each other's shoulders and were howling with laughter, while Percy stood beside them, trying to look dignified when he couldn't have been older than thirteen. Mr and Mrs Weasley beamed, surrounded by their children and Bill and Charlie, both with short hair stood on the other side of them.

Ron stepped up beside Harry and glanced at the picture. "That's the last picture we have of all of us together at home," he said quietly. "Bill and Charlie went abroad for work not long after and they didn't come back for holidays often and almost never at the same time, then the whole thing with Percy happened ... "

Harry patted Ron's shoulder before Hermione led them off to another part of the house. The kitchen was small and bright, the small window box overflowing with geraniums. The back room had been converted into a study. It was already full of books and had a large comfortable chair in one corner and a handsome mahogany desk in another. Upstairs were two small bedrooms and the blue and white tiled bathroom.

They returned to the sitting room and while Hermione went to get the photographs, Harry, Ron and Ginny got comfortable on the sofas.

"I tell you," Ron said in a low voice, "if I ever find out which of Hermione's relatives gave her that camera, I'm going to curse them in oblivion. Every six seconds we had to stop to take a picture! I wanted to throw it into the sea after an hour and a half!"

Ginny muffled her laugh with her hand as Hermione returned, carrying a box.

She set it down on the table and had just removed the lid when the doorbell chimed.

"That'll be Mum and Dad," said Hermione, hurrying off to get the door.

Harry glanced over at Ron, just as he glanced back, bewildered.

"I take that Hermione didn't mention their visit?"

Ron scratched his head. "Not that I can recall."

Hermione's mother and father followed her into the sitting room. Mrs Granger was the same height as Hermione, with her brown eyes and shoulder-length honey coloured hair. Mr Granger was quite tall, with glasses and thinning brown hair.

"Hello, Richard," said Ron, shaking Mr Granger's hand. "How are you, Sarah?" he asked, kissing Hermione's mother's cheek.

"We're fine. Rich had a bit of trouble finding the drive from the main road, but we'll get it next time." She smiled at Harry. "Hello, Harry. Keeping well?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Granger," Harry said, bending to kiss her cheek.

"Call me Sarah," she glanced around at the room. "It looks just lovely in here, Hermione."

"Thanks, Mum. Everyone sit down," Hermione said, flapping her hands at them. "Can I get anyone a cup of tea?"

"Oh, yes, love," said Richard, settling down on the sofa beside Sarah.

"I'll do it," said Ron, edging towards the kitchen. "Harry? Gin?" he asked. They nodded in reply and Hermione lifted the lid off the photo box.

"So you found a use for that camera, then?" Sarah asked as Hermione handed her the first picture.

"Oh, yes," replied Hermione. "Thank you so much – it's been a wonderful way for Ron and I to record our memories."

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other when they heard the cups clatter loudly in the kitchen.

"This first one is of Ron and I on the plane," Hermione began.

"Isn't it clever how you can make the pictures move, darling!" said Sarah, showing Richard.

Hermione went pink in the cheeks. "It's a fairly simple solution to brew and then you just develop the film in it."

"I hope you'll make some non-moving ones for us to have at the house," Sarah said as she looked over the next picture.

"I'm picking them up from Tesco's on Wednesday."

Ron at last came back into the sitting room carrying the tea tray. He glanced down at the progress made on the box of photos and grimaced.

Hermione continued to rattle off the locations where the pictures had been taken.

"That's a shot of the La Orotava Valley, we had a picnic up there and Ron lost the camera for two hours, so it's one of the only good shots we have of the area."

Ron gave Harry a very quick conspiratorial grin, and Harry had no doubt that the camera hadn't been lost on purpose.

"The beaches near where we stayed were just stunning! It was so lovely to lie out on the sand and the water was so clear and warm," Hermione passed Harry a picture of Ron wearing a bright yellow snorkel, standing knee-deep in the turquoise water.

"And we went on a helicopter tour of the Cliffs of the Giants," Hermione passed Ginny the picture of the impossibly high cliff face jutting out over the sea.

After another half an hour of looking at photographs, which largely consisted of images of Ron becoming increasingly surly, they finally came to the end. Harry glanced at Ginny relieved and she rolled her eyes at him.

Ron looked desperate to end the visit and cleared his throat loudly while glancing at his wristwatch. "We'd best be getting over to The Burrow soon, Hermione. We wouldn't want to be late to lunch."

Hermione checked her own watch. "You're right, Ron. I'll pack these up to bring with us." Ron's eyes bulged. He sidled over to Harry. "When that box comes out later, do whatever you can to save me – I'll be in your debt for life," he muttered.

Harry chuckled quietly and turned to say goodbye to Hermione's parents, who were about to leave.

Harry and Ginny walked into the back garden, waiting for Ron and Hermione to close up the cottage. They wandered over to the little bench, set amid the bed of rose bushes and sat down. Harry reached into the multicoloured cluster of flowers and plucked out a single new rose, soft purple in colour and just beginning to open. He handed it to Ginny who smiled widely before kissing him. "Thank you," she said, sniffing the bloom.

"My pleasure. Love you, Gin."

"Love you too."

They kissed again, only breaking apart when the sound of the back door banging open startled them from their moment.

* * *

Anna and I have both been sick as dogs, though fortunately not pigs, so I apologise so the time between chapters. I do hope you enjoy it very much, it's one of my all time favourites and I hope you'll drop me a comment or two (Anna and I are looking forward to yours, Friendof Molly).


End file.
